meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations
This is a community page, where all nominations for featured articles will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, feel free to nominate it. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article is worthy of the promotion, and have a vote to choose if the article will become featured or not. If an article is declined it is up to recieve check status. Nominations Please note that it can take up to one month for a decision to be made. Cruise Whiskers (Pending) Nominated byDenny60643 #I think the page about Cruise is great because it told about her life in the Whiskers,Baobab and Urukhai mobs.I think this page is so rich in history about her life and how she became the dominant female of the Baobab and Urukhai.I felt this page needs to be Featured.Denny60643 #This page is great in history and tells about how she rose to power so I think it's about time this page needs to be featured.Yossarian Whiskers #People might mess with it like they did to Ella becuase she is still alive. Plus it is missing info on her pups and there aren't that many photos of her. I see some spelling and wording problems. I don't think Cruise is rather to be featured. Aniju Aura 06:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #Sadly now that Cruise is gone :( her page won't be getting as much updates anymore, which means less spelling errors and incorrect data. We can revist making this page features once we fix it up a bit. c: Aniju Aura (talk) 05:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Burdock Whiskers(Pending) Nominanted By Sir Rock #Burdock's article is all about her life in the Whiskers and in the Aztces. There is a lot of info on her about her life in the Aztces. As far as I can see there are no spelling error though someone should look it over first to make sure. Sir Rock 09:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #Burdock's page looks good to me. I think she is worthy of being featured.Aniju Aura 03:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Needs an introduction paragraph at the beginning. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 17:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Alonzo Mourning Whiskers(Pending) Nominanted By Sir Rock #Alonzo Mourning's article tells of his whole life in the Whiskers, Incas and Aztecs. He is full of infomation on his life and what he did in his each group as well as the events of his siblings. He deserves to be featured.Sir Rock 10:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) #Alonzo Mourning's artilce looks great. All the ifno in there. I believe he will be featured soon. Aniju Aura 03:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Homestar Runner Young Ones (Pending) Nominanted by Sir Rock #His article tells his life story of all the major events, life in the Young Ones joining the Aztecs and roving and his pups. His article is great and all about his life. He should be featured.Sir Rock 16:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #Homestar Runner looks fantastic. He soon will be featured I am sure. As far as I can see, all the events that took place in his life are there. It is a shame he died but we still remember him threw his actions and his pups he left behind. Aniju Aura 23:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Whiskers (Pending) Nominanted by Denny60643 #I think her article tell a lot about about her life in both the Whiskers and the Hoax.Her page is almost the best it can be.It's time that she gets featured. #Tina Sparkle's article has all the info on her life in order and has her part in Meerkat Manor. I think she deserves to be features. My vote is yes. Now we will see what the other users think.Aniju Aura 23:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) #Tina Sparkle's page look great to me. There is lots of information on her life in the Whiskers and the Hoax. It also tells about her role in Meerkat Manor. I think she should be featured. Sir Rock 10:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Zorilla Gattaca (Pending) Nominanted by Sir Rock. #I think her article is the best it can be and it is time to make Zorilla be featured. She had has a long history and a lot of information about her. All of her life history is there and even her litters, mates and other important events that happened to her. Sir Rock 12:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #Zorilla's article looks great. I think it can be featured soon. Lte's see what the other users think. My vote is yes for Zorilla.Aniju Aura 23:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) #Needs an introduction paragraph. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 17:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rufus Whiskers(Pending) Nominanted By Aniju Aura #I think Rufus' article is looking great and he soon can be nominanted for feathuring. His article is all about his life in all the mobs he has been in. Being a lesser known meerkat from his litter and now that he is the dominant male of the Lazuli people will pay more attention to him. I think it is time be be considered for featuring. Aniju Aura 05:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) #Rufus has done a lot for someone who has been living in the shadows of his more famous siblings. I think this meerkat deserves more attention from us. I looked over his article had found it very nice with no errors, as far as I can see. There are pictures of him and soon there be more of him as the dominant male. His life story in also written on the article too. I think he should be featured.Sir Rock 07:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) #Rufus is a great meerkat do has a lot of great things.I like Rufus also and hope he is the dominant male for years to come. Denny60643 Hawkeye Whiskers (Pending) Nominated by Denny60643 # I improved it a litte bit. It think it needs to be featured. # I found some spelling errors and it does not state all the llitters she gave birth to and what happen to them. I tried to add them on using the History for Baobab but under Baobab section it should state when and who she gave brith to. Can someone add that in so she can be feacture afterwords.Aniju Aura 04:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) # RussleH says it should be the featured article. There are very little errors so why not? # I think it looks good. Needs more info on who and when her pups were born. I think it needs a little more work than Hawkeye can be featured. Too bad we don't got a picture of her as the dominant female of the Baobab. That would look nice. Sir Rock 03:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) # Needs an introduction paragraph at the beginning. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 17:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Squig Whiskers (Pending) Nominated by Phillies #The article is long and gives very good detail about Squig and how she and her sister have been the secondest oldest females in the Aztecs and how they can't produce a successful litter. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) #It doesn't meet the requirements to become Featured. The intro isn't nearly long enough, the numbers need to be spelled out, and all parentheses need to be spaced away from the previous word. That's just a few of the numerous problems on the page. It has some good info but needs serious work before being considered for the FA title. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC)